1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to golf balls and is directed more particularly to an inexpensive golf ball adapted substantially to duplicate the performance of more expensive golf balls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Balata covered golf balls are known for their many advantages from a performance standpoint. The Balata balls are known for exercising more spin than other balls and therefore afford excellent control. The Balata balls, upon impact, exhibit greater resilience than other balls, which resilience contributes to the control exercised by the player over the ball. Still further enhancements are the "feel" of the ball upon impact and the audible "click" emanating from the ball upon impact. In view thereof, from a performance standpoint the Balata-covered ball is the preferred ball by most top-level players.
Unfortunately, the Balata-covered ball is expensive to manufacture and is easily deformed, as by cutting. The Balata itself is derived from the sap of tropical American trees of the sapodilla family, most notably manilkana bidentata and hevea brazilientis. The sap is dried and extensively processed to render the sap suitable for golf balls. Such processing is labor-intensive and involves the use of toxic chemicals in cleaning and curing of the substance. Inasmuch as the completed ball will not take paint well, the ball must be treated through chlorination to provide a white color appearance. As a result of the labor involved, and the extraordinary steps required for storage, use, and disposal of toxic chemicals, the Balata ball necessarily carries a heavy price tag.
Attempts have been made to replace the Balata with a urethane cover. However, the urethane very quickly loses resilience and performance suffers markedly.
Accordingly, there is a need for a ball having the "feel", "click", and performance of Balata covered balls, the performance including characteristics of resiliency, spin, and control equivalent to the Balata covered balls, the ball being susceptible to relatively inexpensive manufacture, and resistant to cutting or other deformation.